1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an imaging device. In particular, the present invention relates to an optical module and an imaging device which effectively extract only light components located in predetermined positions, thereby obtaining a clearer image of an observation object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices, such as a camera, can obtain a certain level of clear images by focusing on an observation object. However, when a conventional camera focuses on an observation object, the other objects are not focused sharply and blurred images of the other objects are obtained. So a clearer image of an observation object is demanded by cutting lights coming from the objects other than the observation object.
On the other hand, an image of an observation object shedding a glimmering light, such as a certain planet, is desired to be obtained as clear as possible. But intense lights surrounding the observation object prevent the image of the observation object from being taken. So if only predetermined light components which satisfy predetermined conditions can be extracted, light components which do not satisfy the predetermined conditions can be eliminated, thereby obtaining a clear image of an observation object shedding a glimmering light which satisfies predetermined conditions.
FIG. 16 of Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2005-106627 discloses a two-ply diffraction grating which sensitively detects information on the gradient of every direction of an object. But it does not comprise optical elements for extracting light which satisfies certain conditions. Thus light components which satisfy certain conditions cannot be effectively extracted.
The object of the present invention is to provide an optical module which can extract light components satisfying certain conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide an imaging device comprising the above described optical module.